The present invention relates to safety devices for ladders and, more particularly, to a safety attachment securing the top of a ladder to a pole or the like.
The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,522,292 dated Jan. 6, 1925 wherein an attachment on the top of a ladder includes a pair of arms at the top of a ladder are adjusted by a rope-operated pulley which is located centrally between the ladder rails. The pulley includes two grooves for two separate ropes, one for each direction of rotation for rotating two shafts and their arms to move a ladder toward or away from a wall or the like. This patent does not include the structure or function of Applicant's invention nor the unusual safety features.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,778,556 dated Jan. 22, 1957, 4,090,587 dated May 23, 1978 and 4,469,195 are further examples of the prior art but none of such patents has any disclosure to a safety attachment with a pulley located on the side of a ladder to effect rotation of a shaft for clamping and releasing a ladder to a pole or the like.